


Gryffindor and Slytherin

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Two Reylo drabbles in the Harry Potter universe. Drabble 1: Ben's in Slytherin, and he's interested in Rey, a Gryffindor. They're complicated enemies until a quidditch match. Drabble 2: When Pranks Become Something More, where Ben's a Gryffindor trying not get involved in his uncle's war with Snoke until it involves Rey, someone he's been in a pranking war with for some time.





	1. Complicated Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners. These two drabbles are inspired by art by lilithsaur. She's a fantastic artist that you can find on tumblr; I highly recommend checking her out! These drabbles are a part of the Drabble Me This prompts on the Facebook group Reylo Fic Recs. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy them!

“Hey, you're playing your girlfriend today; don't freeze,” said Hux with a glare and an elbow.

 

“She's not my girlfriend; she's my complicated enemy!” shouted Ben, still seated on his bed. 

 

He was known as her frenemy to all her friends; she was his girlfriend to all of his since he never showed interest in any girls but her in all seven years he had been at Hogwarts. 

 

He also had a horrible habit of going from smooth, in control Ben Solo to awkward Ben in seconds around her. She just did it to him, despite all his good breeding and skills.

 

The best example was always their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express. Hux had shoved her aside when he passed, but Ben had tried to help her up.

 

“Sorry about him. He sees a nobody and treats them all like dirt. You seem better than dirt, though, so I wouldn't worry about him. He’ll come around.”

 

“I don't want your help or his approval. Excuse me while I find people that are actually nice and not stuck up,” she said, getting up without him and disappearing. 

 

Not surprisingly she ended up in Gryffindor, as unafraid and unknowing of him as she was. She quickly learned, but it didn't change how she treated him, much to his satisfaction.  Everyone else always just bowed down to him and his famous family. 

 

He tried many times in the coming years to make reparations for his behavior. Sometimes he saved her friends from Hux and Phasma; other times he tried to compliment her or do something nice. Usually, each attempt failed since she never tried to talk to him more.The first time she smiled at him, truly smiled, was during their fourth year. He had grinned and acted as though he had drunk  _ Felix Felicis.  _

 

Every time she smiled after that, he had a bad habit of either staring creepily at her or doing nothing, much to the chagrin of his quidditch teammates. It was never an issue for him until they played quidditch together. Since they were both seekers, they raced around one another. When both had found it that time, though, she had given him her brightest smile yet, and he almost lost the grip on his broom. As it was, he froze. Moments later, she captured the Golden Snitch, and everyone in Slytherin hated his guts for a month.

 

This time, he was determined not to freeze. He had a plan: to smile back. The few times he did give her a cavalier grin, she usually kept her eyes on him. He wasn't sure why, but he always hoped it was because she found him just as attractive as he did her.

 

At breakfast, he approached Rey.

 

“Good luck. May the best team win,” he said, putting out his hand.

 

“That'll be us,” she said, shaking his hand.

 

“You're awfully confident; care to put a wager on today's game?” he asked, trying to remain cool when she touched his hand willingly.

 

“Sure. If I catch the snitch, then you have to wear Gryffindor colors.”

 

“And if I catch the snitch, then you have to wear my quidditch uniform and go on a date with me,” he quickly followed.

 

Rey sized him before nodding. “Deal.”

 

At the game, the two went at it as always. Round and round they circled the pitch, avoiding the other until one spotted the snitch. Finally, she saw it. Her eyes lit up, and he used his superior Firebolt to catch up quickly with her.

 

Just as before, she did smile at him, and for once, he stuck to his plan and smiled as he winked at her. By some miracle, the little distance she had on him disappeared as her mouth gaped for a moment. 

 

He reached for the snitch, and when their eye contact broke, she remembered her job. She jostled him as she tried to get her right hand in, her left hand brushing his right as she tried to pass him. Neither one was prepared for the spark of  _ something  _ that they shared, making both of their brooms spike up. As they did, the snitch dropped, and both reached for it, their brooms colliding with one another.

 

As their brooms hit, both held on tight to the snitch as they dropped to the ground. Rey lay on top of him, their right hands intertwined. When Holdo came forward to determine the winner, she was shocked by what she saw.

 

“Both Ben and Rey have caught the snitch!”

 

As Slytherin celebrated since they had more points before the snitch was caught, both seekers stared in amazement at the other. 

 

“It looks like we both get what we wanted,” said Ben at last. “So, when do I get to collect on that date?”

 

Rey glared at him a moment longer before scrambling off him. “Tomorrow. I'll send you clothing tonight.  Don't expect it to fit.”

 

She rushed away after that, much to his disappointment. Nonetheless, that night he enchanted his spare quidditch uniform to fit her and dropped it off in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady for Rey with a note telling her to meet him at the Three Broomsticks at seven.

 

Later that night, a package arrived for him containing one of her uniforms. It still smelled like her, much to his pleasure. He also enchanted it to fit him.

 

The next day, he put it on, amidst many jeers and hoots from Hux, Phasma, and other students. The friends of Rey all stared at him as though he were going to corrupt her. Much as he wanted to show her dark magic or snog with her, he knew that was unlikely to happen. He just wanted her to talk to him. He wanted the second chance she never gave him. It was their last year, and the thought of never trying  _ anything  _ had him - and his family for that matter - frustrated. 

 

When he finally saw her, it was as though Christmas had come early. She was adorable in the cape, and when she approached him, she gave him a sullen look.

 

“I hope you're happy,” she said by way of greeting. She twirled around to show him the full effect before folding her arms and pinning him with another glare.

 

“I will be after tonight's date,” he said with a smug grin. Folding his arms over his chest to mirror her, he took a long look at her and enjoyed every second of her defiance. “Green’s a good color on you. I can get you more if you'd like.”

 

“Keep dreaming, flyboy,” she replied before heading to class.

 

“Just wait until our date!” he called. “Then you'll never be able to get rid of me.”

 

He didn't see the smile on her face. It was better that way; he was far more adorable when he was earnest and tried to win her.


	2. When Pranks Become Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners. These two drabbles are inspired by art by lilithsaur. She's a fantastic artist that you can find on tumblr; I highly recommend checking her out! These drabbles are a part of the Drabble Me This prompts on the Facebook group Reylo Fic Recs. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy them!

By the end of his third year at Hogwarts, Ben Solo was convinced that he should have asked for Slytherin after all, even if his father had been there.

 

It was better than Gryffindor, with the loud, too huggy Rose, and his cocky roommate/quidditch teammate who drove him crazy, Poe. 

 

The only good thing about those two was that they had friends in other houses that they went to visit together, leaving him alone. 

 

Eventually, he met Finn, the ever-loyal Hufflepuff who was boring. It wasn't until his fifth year, though, that he met the quiet, mysterious Rey. She was something else, a mudblood and a Slytherin.

 

She seemed so unlike the other Slytherins he knew well, like Hux and Phasma. They all treated her like a pariah, not surprisingly.

 

Rey gave assessing glances, like any Slytherin, but besides that, she was unique. A lover of flying and food, she played quidditch -a seeker like him - and rough-housed with Poe. Usually, she even won. He was always amazed at the state she left him in after duels and fights, as he had a heck of a time fixing him up sometimes.

 

She confused him. 

 

He had always been a little moody and quiet around Poe and Rose, which they were all used to, but once he met her, he found himself evaluating and watching her. Becoming even more quiet.

 

At first, she had been ready to talk to him, but after a couple weeks of moody silence, she gave him the silent treatment right back.

 

Then, one day in class, she dared to answer a question posed by Snoke that had been meant for him. Snoke even awarded Slytherin points for it. He glared at her, and she gave him a smug grin right back, making the door shut in his face on the way out.

 

It was a competition after that: who could get in the door first, answer the question right first, fly higher and faster at quidditch, and more.

 

He was the first to take it to a new level, though. He played a prank on her, lifting her plate of food away from her, just as she put her fork down to stab at a fine cut of meat.

 

When her fork broke on the table, she looked up, very displeased with her dark eyes and pursed lips. Her head turned ever so slightly to him. 

 

He proceeded to lift his head up, as though to acknowledge her, and he gave her an awkward smile and wave. Just a quick little flick of the wrist.

 

She narrowed her eyes and lifted a hand of her own, wand in hand. Mocking his wave, she flicked her wrist. 

 

His plate of food bashed into his face, white gravy covering his face.

 

Suddenly, the whole table was laughing hysterically, and Rey got up, looking smug.

 

“This isn't over,” spat Ben, getting up.

 

Marching to him and crossing her arms, she tilted her chin defiantly, saying, “I guess you can't take what you dish out. You're as bad as Poe, ready to poke where you shouldn't.”

 

He crossed his arms and stared her down before closing the gap. “I'm far more clever than him, though.”

 

“You are better competition, yes,” replied Rey before picking up a turkey leg and heading to quidditch practice. “But that was a weak attempt. Try harder next time.”

 

When she was gone, everything was quiet. Then he whispered, “I'll show you weak.”

 

The next day, her notes and quill kept flying off the desk. The first time, her quill flew down and tickled her leg.

 

She let out a very loud, ticklish snort.

 

Snoke deducted points for that interruption. 

 

At the end of the day, Rey's response came in the form of a potion she slipped in his drink when he wasn't looking. His voice sounded like he had swallowed several balloons of helium. He glared at her in the Great Hall, and she just smiled and waved.

 

He made more elaborate pranks after that. Nothing was too good for Rey, especially since she always one-upped him afterward. The better the prank, the more likely she was to get upset. He found that he loved seeing her angry; she seemed so fearsome and beautiful then.

 

Ben’s favorite pranks usually involved at least one item being transformed into another, just to unhinge Rey a little. If it involved her food or books, then all the better. He had been waiting for the right day when he decided to turn the pages of her book turn into lettuce. 

 

She marched over to him, demanding, “Turn it back. I need it for the next class.”

 

“Make me,” he taunted, getting in her face.

 

Touching the top of his head with her wand, she hexed his hair, making it turn into giant peacock feathers.

 

The nearby group exploded with laughter as everyone knew he was proud of his hair, as fluffy and nice as it was. All he could do was stand, dumbfounded.

 

“Tell me when you're ready for me to change it back,” she remarked before waltzing away. She didn't get to the end of the hall before he towered in front of her, his eyes promising retribution.

 

She didn't look concerned, much to his chagrin. She was the closest competitor in grades he had for a reason.

 

“You've gone too far,” he stated. 

 

“You should talk. Are you ready to change back my book now, and perhaps call a temporary truce?” she asked.

 

Blindsided, he stared at her, as though seeing something different about her. She didn't actually  _ enjoy  _ doing that to him. It seemed to bother her, in fact. She seemed almost excited to end their silly little war.

 

It made no sense, but then wasn't the time to ponder it. They were going to be late if they didn't leave shortly. 

 

“Fine,” he said, pulling out his wand and changing back her book. 

 

Seeming very relieved, she brought her hand to his hair once more. As she did so, her fingers brushed against his ear, and the touch of skin shocked them both. He narrowed his eyes on her in curiosity as she muttered a counter-curse, purposely not looking at him before walking away.

 

After that she was gone, leaving him feeling empty somehow. He had let go of her, but he hadn't expected the truce to feel like such a bad thing.

 

For weeks he puzzled over and watched her. Everything about her said that she had ambition, learning everything she could in order to rise above her status and nobody parentage. That she was cunning and resourceful he had no doubt since she was so gifted with magic. 

 

What he found most interesting was that her ambition didn't let her hurt others in the process, unlike friends of his. He didn't understand the need to pick on others as they did, and he liked her more for it. He wanted to understand her more, though, as she was quickly becoming his favorite puzzle as he watched her with friends.

 

That was when he remembered the nighttime lessons on Legilimency that Snoke had given him the previous year. Snoke had been hoping that Ben would join an exclusive club and showed him some of the advantages of joining, like learning more advanced magic. 

 

He waited and followed Rey around for a week, trying to find a time when he could get her alone for long enough. Finally, an opportunity appeared as she left the dungeons near her dormitory at night. He followed until she stopped and whirled around, wand at the ready.

 

“Who's there?”

 

“It's just me. Great night for a walk, eh?” he said, drawing closer. “Or are you meeting someone?”

 

“It's none of your business,” she retorted.

 

“Definitely meeting someone then,” he said, feeling a twinge of jealousy sneak in. He wanted to find out at once who she was dating.

 

“Why are you even here?” she snapped. “I thought we had called a truce.”

 

“We did. A temporary one,” he reminded her as he drew closer to her.

 

Her eyes widened in what he thought was fear, and he used the opportunity to reach into her mind as they maintained eye contact.

 

“ _ Legilimens _ .”

 

Images of all sorts assaulted his mind, including her first memory of him, followed by one of Luke. He skipped over Luke and focused on her feelings for him, seeing her curiosity at first since he seemed cute - he filed  _ that  _ away for later _ \-  _ then the annoyance that slowly turned to something like fondness with him over their games. Stepping forward, he brought a hand to her chin, and she froze at the contact as he examined her thoughts.

 

_ Where have I heard that incantation before? Luke probably told me. Don't move….He’s actually touching me! Why does Ben have to choose  _ now  _ to talk to me?  _

 

“Where do you need to go right now?” he asked.

 

“Nowhere,” she said, right before her mind supplied his uncle's name.

 

He pulled back in surprise and disgust. “Why him? My uncle is crazy.”

 

“How did you know that?” she accused until it finally clicked in her mind. “You know Legilimency.”

 

“Correct,” he admitted. “Snoke taught me once. I never wanted to perform it on another person until you.”

 

“Why me?” she asked, drawing closer to him with interest. 

 

“Because I don't understand you,” he admitted. “But taking a peek did help in one aspect.”

 

If he was being honest with himself, then he would also admit that he had developed an attachment to her that had been craving this time with her. Just talking to her felt amazing.

 

“I don't like it, but the simple fact of the matter is that this is actually really helpful,” she said, taking his hand. “Please try it again.”

 

As soon as she touched him, he knew he liked her. There was no way to explain the sudden heat and excitement that coursed through him at her plea and touch. He noticed her mouth a word, but he didn't bother trying to figure it out. He just obeyed, and that time, when he tried to peer into her mind, he saw nothing. He tried again, still with no success.

 

“I don't understand,” he finally said.

 

“Try again, and listen carefully,” she whispered.

 

When he performed the incantation again, images of Luke and Snoke mingled. First Snoke as he tried to get rid of her while talking to Hux, before Phasma made all her clothes disappear. Then, Luke intimated to her that Snoke was planning something. More images of Hux and Phasma sneaking around filtered in as they lined up with the odd happenings at the school, and things started to fall in place, even as they continued to do far more cruel things to her than anything he had ever considered. Compared to them, his stuff was just intellectual exercises as they tried new levels of magic to annoy one another. 

 

When he pulled away, he stared at her in awe. She pulled him over to an alcove.

 

“What are you trying to do?” he asked quietly. 

 

“I want to infiltrate the group, either by becoming a member or being their target. The issue is that Luke refuses to teach me Legilimency. He taught me Occlumency already.”

 

“You need a teacher,” he breathed, now understanding. 

 

“Yes. You've already turned down Snoke once, so I believe I can trust you. Will you help me?”

 

“How did you you know that?” he sputtered.

 

“Phasma was complaining about it one night last year. It was only after I met you that I understood  _ why  _ he wanted to cultivate you. So, will you do it?”

 

“For you, yes. But I'm not about to join whatever this crusade is. There's a reason I don't associate with my uncle, despite him being a Gryffindor.”

 

Both Snoke and Luke had come to him, and he had rejected them both. It felt different coming from Rey, and he couldn't say why. He just knew he needed to help  _ her _ .

 

“That's fine. Do you want me to tell Luke I'm doing this with you?” she asked.

 

“No. Let's keep this between us,” he said. “We can figure out a night or two each week to do this. We can practice on one another.”

 

“I could also teach you Occlumency, if you'd like,” she suggested. “It seems fair.”

 

“I'd like that,” he said, putting out a hand. “Let's shake on it.”

 

Again, the magic sparked between them at the touch, and he knew he had made the right choice. He had never been so sure about anything before in his life.

 

“Alright, I have to see Luke. He must be wondering where I've gotten to. Thank you for doing this,” she said. “I hope we can become much better friends in the future.”

 

“We will be. We'll have our own secret way of communicating with one another,” he said, a grin curling across his face.

 

“Our own special bond, if you will,” she said. “I can finally talk to someone about all this; maybe I won't feel so lonely after this. See you tomorrow!”

 

As she hurried away, he found he liked the idea of not being alone very much. 

 

If only he knew that he had just taken his first steps in choosing a side…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
